Daedalus' Hideout
by ArielleT
Summary: What happens when the camps boarders fail AGAIN, and the only answer is in a hidout of daedalus that could be anywhere in america or greece? better than it sounds. PERCABETH rated T coz... well i dont know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Percy's POV***

"Percy!"

Thud. "Ow." Go ahead. Call me a wimp. But I'm telling you, falling of the top of a bunk bead HURTS.

"Sorry." Annabeth murmured, "I was just taking a walk on the beach and-"

"At three in the morning?"

She shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. Anyways, my mum turned up."

"You came over here to tell me that?" I complained

"That's not all seaweed brain. She gave me this." Annabeth handed me a small piece of paper. It took me a few minutes to make it out, but I think it said something like this-

"_Dear Athena,_

_I would like to share with you the hideout in which I kept some of my greatest plans and inventions. I heard from a soul in Asphodel that the borders of camp half-blood are failing. I feel plan 43 may solve your problem. It is situated at- _***Massive ink splodge * **

_Yours,_

_Daedalus _

We all knew the camps borders were failing again after Peleus (the guard dragon) ate the golden fleece, but Daedalus knew how to solve it?

"What in Hades?" was the only thing I could say.

"My mom said she received it last week, and she told me I should do all I can to find it. Oh, and she said that Icarus' soul has escaped the underworld, and we need to find him too." Annabeth had tears in her eyes

"Hey, what's wrong?" I went and pulled her into a hug

"The camps borders are failing again, and we've got to find a way to fix it, again." Her voice sounded all muffles and as she put her arms around me I'll admit it, I got serious butterflies.

"I just thought we could spend a normal summer together." she whispered

While she went to freshen up I climbed into a bottom bunk and a little later I was aware of Annabeth climbing in beside me. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Night wise girl" I whispered before drifting off in a dreamless sleep.

**Me: So.. Thats it for the first chapter. If you liked it, reveiw or Nico gets it**

**Nico: What? Not the cream cheese thing again?**

**Me: Yep *Bathtub filled with cream cheese appears***

**Nico: NOOOOOOO! Save meeee!**

**Me: Reveiw for nico! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got no reveiws for the last chapter *sob* :( but hey, heres the next one anyway...**

**Disclaimer: there is a lot of things i don't own. like an ipad or a laptop. PJO is one of them. I also dont own converse.**

Chapter Two

*Annabeths POV*

I woke up wrapped in Percy's arms. I know this is going to sound real soppy, but it just felt right, like I belonged there, you know? I started to think about the great summer i could have with him and all the others. Then I remembered the letter. my face dropped as I untangled my self from percy's arms and went to the bathroom to get changed.

I came out in my Camp half blood t-shirt, denim shorts and my gray converse and bumped straight into Percy who looked like he had just woken up.

"You seem to be in a hurry." he said before planting a kiss on my lips. Of course I kissed him back.

"Uh hum."

I spun around to see non other than my best friend, Thalia Grace stood at the door. I immediatly turned a violent shade of red.

"Urm, Chiron's called an emergency war councel at the big house in like, five minutes." Thalia rushed out of the door and Percy burst out laughing

"What now seaweed brain?"

"The look on her face...it was just priceless."

* * *

After I finished explaining to everyone what my mother had told me Chiron stood up.

"Well then, it seams a quest is in need of to find this hideout."

"But Chiron, it could be anywhere!" I said. was he crazy? Malcom was saying how it could be in either Daedalus' birthplace (Athens), Crete where he worked for minos or Kamicos where he worked for king Cocalus.

"No." I said. everyone looked at me strangely. "It may have moved when the gods came to america. Juging on the positions of the origanal places in Greece, we should look in Miami, Haiti and paradise island, a few miles of the coast of California. We should also look in the origianal places because seen as it's not a well known place in Greek mythology, it may have stayed in Greece." everyone exept a few of my friends were staring at me, I guess they had gotten used to my sudden waves of thought by now.

"then thats what we'll have to do. Annabeth, will you assign all the head coucellors a place to search?"

"of course Chiron." I said. Then i thought. I cant do this on my own. Thalia had left with the hunters five minutes ago, grover was out serching for more demigods and silena and Katie spent way too much time gossiping. I guess that leaves..

"Percy and Nico. Will you guys help me?" I asked.

"You bet." they both said in unsion.

"looks like we're gonna be busy" Nico stated

"very" Percy said. I was really greatfull for their help.

**Sooo.. hope you liked it please reveiw. I'll give you a imaginary cookie? come on, you know thats soo worth it! I accept flames, they'll be used on the camp fire for roasting marshmallows!**

**btw, I just made up paradise island, i have no idea if it really exists.**

**luv you all,**

**daughter~of~athena98 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Guess what?...I got three reveiws for the last chapter! I'd like to give an imaginary cookie to Percabeth's Kid, gothkitty88 and BlueGrace4. Thanks guys! :D so anyway, on with the story...**

**Oh, btw all the campers that died, hades has agreed to bring them back to life. so yeah..**

Chapter three

*Nico's POV*

I decided to head to my cabin early that night because tomorrow was going to be sooo busy. I don't know why in Hades i agreed to help Annabeth, but she's my friend so I guess I will. I was about to enter my cabin door when I swear I heard someone trip and curse behind me but when i looked noone was there. '_probably ust my imagination' _i thought. Besides, all the campers were still at the camp fire singing wierd songs like 'this land is minos' land' and 'I am my own great great great granpa'. I decided to shrug it of and go straight to bed because, after all, it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Annabeth and silena arguing about how annnabeth 'should totaly wear more dresses, cos like she totally has the legs for it' from the other side of camp, but trust me, that does not make it anyless painfull on your ears. I got up, shoved on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, black converse and, surprise surprise, my black skull ring. Just then Annabeth came through the door and slammed it behind her.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrr. Why cant she just leave me alone." She half yelled half screamed.

Now don't judge me, but I think she looked awsome. She was wearing her black short shorts, which made her legs look like ten times longer and her camp t-shirt. I had to agree with silena, she DID have the legs for it.

"Nico, you coming?"

"wha...uhhh..yeah." I mentally slapped myself. What in the name of dad was that?

I followed her out to the poseidon cabin where percy was waiting. She went over and kissed him full on on the lips. _'oh please' _I thought.

"Oh please" I said.

"aww. look Annabeth, little Nico's all uncomftable." Percy said to annabeth. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We sat down on the floor and I looked at the list of all the head councellors.

"right, we've got me, you guys, Thalia, Katie, Travis and connor, Silena, Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Castor and Pollux and Clarisse. Malcom said he would help and grover will be back tomorrow so he can help too." Annabeth said.

"Does any one else think we should put Travis and Katie together on paradise island?" I grinned evily.

"I think we could manage that." Percy was grinning aswell.

"How long do you thing it's gonna take for those guys to realise the actully like each other?" Annabeth said whilst writing down Connor Travis and Katie for Paradise Island.

"I say a few weeks." I said "I mean, a paradise island with Katie? come on!"

"good point. But i say three weeks." Percy said

"Nah. One week." Annabeth said "I bet you guys ten drachma."

"your on." we all shook on it.

We went on to put castor and pollux down for Kamicos, Thalia, Grover and Malcom for Crete and Silena, Beckendorf and Clarisse for Haiti. That left athens and Miami.

"How about us three do Athens and we'll ask anyone else can go to miami?" Annabeth said hopefully.

"Why not?" I said. I knew how much Annabeth wanted to go to Athens and see the Acropolis. Ialmost immeadiatly wished i hadn't said it because annabeth started jumping up and dopwn like a loonatic babbling random facts about the parthanon and all that sort of stuff. me and percy just stood up and walked out.

"so we'll ask at the campfire tonight for anyone who wants to do miami?" i asked

"Yeah. I'll see you then?" percy answered

"yeh." I walked of to my cabin to get packed for when we left tomorrow night.

**There you go guys. I hope you likey! i'll try and make it a bit more 'awsome' but if you have any ideas please tell me. Also, if you would like to send me a character profile in a review with all the basdic details like name, age, hight, gender, cabin etc I'll add them to my story as the campers who go to miami! **

**luv you all,**

**daughter~of~athena98 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry i've not updated in ages! Thanks to meggiemoggymoo for reveiwing, subscribing to my story, adding me as a favourite author, and adding me to your author alert! You are well and truly awsome! :)**

**Disclaimer: sadly, PJO is one of the things I don't own :( I do own the three new characters though so yay!**

**On with the story!**

***Grovers POV***

Why didn't I call camp. They offered help but I refused. Just because I'm a Lord of the Wild I thought I could handle it.

"Grover!" a scream coming from Melina woke me up from my trail of thought. I realised we'd made it away from it. We were sat panting heavily behind a thorn bush just across the road from half-blood hill, we'd almost made it. I was with two new demigods I'd found in florida, Melina Martinez and Cali Brown, a daughter of apollo and a daughter of hermes I think.

"Grover what was that?" Cali asked me, her face full of confusion. The truth is, I didn't know. It was so dark I could hardly see my own hooves. Yeah, hooves. You see, I'm a satyr- half goat.

"Look guys, I have no idea what that was, but we have to get you to camp. The boundary is just over the road, on top of that hill with the pine tree." I was getting desperate, if that thing found us again we were in trouble.

"so all that stuff you said about the greek gods- its all real?" Melina asked

"yeah. I would off told you before but..." I was cut off by a loud groan from next to me. Cali was lying next to us, unconsious, with a deep wound in her shoulder. Standing only about 10 meters away was someone-_ something-_ that I remembered very well. Dr Thorn, the manticore.

"you alredy took two demigods from under my nose many years ago and I will not let it happen again. Either surrender too me or you die!" Dr thorn snarled. Melina had picked up Cali and was holding her tight. Luckily Cali is only small so doesn't weigh too much.

"They won't do neither. Not if we can help it." I whisked my head around to see who had spoke and Nico and Connor Stoll were standing there. _Thank the gods!_

"Nico, Connor!" I yelled.

"Hey grover!" connor said, but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring intently at Cali. '_No wonder' _I thought _'he recognises her as his sister.'_

"Grover, you come help me finish him off, Connor you take the girls to camp." Nico said. With that Connor ran over to melina and helped her with Cali while me and Nico ran over to the manticore.

"I'll distract it while you go round the back andf deal with the tail." I said to nico. I don't remember the next few minutes very well, but nico managed to cut of the tail and, withhout his main weapon Dr Thorn was a really bad fighter. we finished him off pretty quick and caught up with Melina and Connor.

***Connor's POV***

Well that was a bit more exiting than a campfire. I was out with Nico at the time, just taking a walk so we didn't have to listen to announcements when we heard a loud groan coming from somewhere outside of camp. We rushed towards the sound and saw grover with two demigods, both girls with no other than the manticore no more than ten meters in front of them and I know about nicos bad experience with that particular monster.

"Nico, Connor!" Grover yelled. he sounded so releived.

"Hey Grover!" I shouted back but I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the girl on the floor. '_She must be a daughter of Hermes!' _I thought.

"Grover, you come and help me finish it off, Connor you take the girls to camp." Nico said. I ran over to the two demigods and helped the brown haired girl pick up the one that was obviously my sister. With Nico and grover taking care of the monster i took it asd my chance to take a proper look at the girl with brown hair. Her hair was shoulder legnth and curly, though not as curly as annabeths (thats not humanly-or demigodly- possible) but still pretty. her eyes were really light brown, so they almost looked golden.

"Is grover and that other guy going to be alright?" she asked as we walked up half blood hill. She looked cute when she was worried.

"Yea they've had lots of experience with that sort of thing," I explained, "and that other guys called Nico- he's a son of Hades and played a big part in the second war against the titans, and I'm connor stoll, son of Hermes"

"Oh right. I'm Melina Martinez and this is Cali Brown." She said

"Hey guys" Nico and Grover came up the hill behind us.

"We finished him off w..." Nico stopped suddenly staring above Melina's and Cali's heads. Melina had a glowing image of a yellow sun, whilst Cali had a green caduceus. _'I knew Cali was my sister' _I thought.

"What?" Melina asked

"Your godly parent." Grover said, "your a daughter of Apollo, and Cali is Connors sister, daughter of Hermes." With that said we took Cali to the infermary where they fixed her up pretty good, talked to Chiron and whent to a meeting for the head councellors.

***Annabeths POV***

"We've decided the on the list for the search for Daedalus' Hideout." Percy announced to the group of head councellors sitting in front of us.

"Yeah," I said, "and because of the numbers and the places we need to cover, we might have to choose some other campers aswell. For Kamicos we've put down Castor and Pollux, the Stolls and Katie for paridise island, Grover and malcom are going to crete with Thalia, Silena your going with Beckendorf and Clarisse to Haiti whilst me, Percy and Nico will go to Athens."

"What a surprise!" Thalia came and sat down, "your going to Athens!"

"Haha" I said sarcasticly, though inside I was burning up with exitement!

"That just leaves Miami so does any one have any suggestions?" Nico added.

"I think Dimitri." Katie said

"Dimitri Brown son of Demeter?" Percy asked

"Well no seaweed brain, cos' there's thousands of Dimitri's at camp isn't there?" I said sarcasticly, again.

"I don't know, we've got so many campers now I can't keep track." Percy said

"I think Melina and Cali should go with him." Connor said. "I know they just got here but none of the campers want too and besides, they could use the experience."

"Ok." I said, "Dimitri, Melina and Cali for Miami." Go ahead, call me crazy, but Connor looked pretty damn serious, and he's never serious about anything.

**Ok guys, so i think that was my longest chapter so far and it took me long enough to write it! I really appreciate you reading this so thanks. please reveiw, it'll make my day. don't send my soul to tarterus by doing what so many people do and read it but don't reveiw!**

**luv you all,**

**daughter~of~athena98**


End file.
